


Relent

by Reignfinite



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 15:38:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10494051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reignfinite/pseuds/Reignfinite
Summary: If angels could bleed, he would be soaked with it. If his demon left scars, Jack would be a canvas full of them.





	

_“Gavri’el.”_

Centuries. That was how long they’ve been in constant battle, he and Gabriel.

No, that wasn’t right. Gabriel goes by Reaper now, the archangel thought. That’s his Fallen name. And yet, he could never stop thinking of him as Gabriel, despite that it’s been forbidden to address him as such.

What possessed him to call him by his holy name was unknown to him, but it certainly put everything to a stop. The seas over which they warred halted in its stirring. The speckles of rain and salt water hung in free forms. The sky, once black, was illuminated by a white frozen vein of lightning. Its many, smaller streaks bent like the roots of the fallen trees in the flooded mangrove not too far from their battleground.

In the midst of the unmoving storm, Gabriel stared at him, shock coloring his eyes. It bled into sorrow before quickly turning into pools of distrust over the customary shade of hatred. He scoffed, shook his head once, and said in the coldest of tones, “I’m surprised you still remember.” His lip was curled in an ugly sneer. Thick brows lowered in disgust. _“Yaakov.”_

Jack’s gaze lowered. He remained stoic but guilt was overwhelming him. Before he could do or say anything, Gabriel roared in what seemed like frustration. The world shook, their paused dimension threatened to shatter. It didn’t.

“No! You started this. Do not put on the face of the victim now, Jack,” Gabriel growled, thick fingers coiling into fists.

Like he’s trained himself to do for the past few centuries, Jack ignored the instinct of his white flag heart and instead willed his anger forth as both his sword and shield. Shoulders squared, chest puffed, chin high, Jack lifted his gaze. “I didn’t start this war, Gabriel. You did. And you know better than anyone that I do not like leaving things unfinished.”

“You want to finish this?” Gabriel asked in a tone that matched Jack’s. “Then open your eyes. Look around you. You’re still nothing but a puppet, a pawn. Tell me, why do you still follow blindly?”

“Why do you keep insisting that I follow _you_? You’re not god, Gabriel.”

“Are you saying that the only reason for your loyalty is because of his corrupting power—”

“No, that’s not my point. Why must you twist my words?”

“I’m trying to understand why you won’t let me open your eyes to the truth—”

“The truth is that your cause is childish and twisted. Initiated by a greedy, petulant spirit who could not be contented with what he was given!”

“And what is your cause, Jack?” The demon asked in a quiet voice. “Justice? Peace? If you still think that those things are possible, even after seeing the true nature of man, you’re just as childish and twisted, as _naïve_ as the one you serve.”

Jack felt tired, but he refused to be defeated. They’ve been fighting for centuries. In all that time, Jack has never truly felt exhaustion until after verbal banters like this. That was why he avoided seeking for Gabriel’s heart. It only brought pain and exhaustion. The physical, supernatural wars were easier endured than exchanging words.

“Give me a chance, Jack.” The demon’s tone reflected Jack’s weariness.

It was nothing like the warnings. Gabriel did not use honeyed words or sweet gestures which they said demons used to seduce blessed beings into the side of evil and darkness. Gabriel cheated at times and Jack had to wise up to his tricks, but the demon did not war with him in its gravest sense. No blood was shed, even if there were none to be shed between them. No mortals were manipulated, none had to be saved. They warred over seas and over mountains where their elements could cause minimal casualties.

And Jack did not fight Gabriel like they said he should. He threw no critical blows, no final strikes. Instead, they battled as if in a graceful dance. Time was beyond them. They could clash right through sunsets and sunrises, and they would not stop until they’ve both tired. And the event would end with one leaving the more exhausted other.

Today was a different day. They were nearing that final moment, once again bristling in anticipation of yet another round. However Jack was inclined to simply give up. Today, no matter how much he tried to will his strength forth, or steel his heart, he could not raise his sword. Neither did he hold up his shield when the demon surged towards him with hellfire around his sword.

Gabriel noticed his stillness too late.

Moments later found Jack on the surface of the sea, lying over still water as if on a berth. If angels could bleed, he would be soaked with it. If his demon left scars, Jack would be a canvas full of them.

Bright blue gaze followed the panic of Gabriel. Demons could not heal. They were made to inflict pain. But Jack did not wish it were any other way.

He closed his eyes and held Gabriel’s hand to his lips. His immaculate robes were heavy with water, and they followed the curve of his body as he curled towards his beloved. His back itched strangely.

There was a gasp above him. Then a hand on the roots of his wings. Jack wanted to sleep like the mortals did. Forget all the heartache for a temporary time until he was ready to bear it again. He could not. There would be no rest for the wicked. He was sure of it now as he was sure of the down turning black on his back. He was falling.

"Angel, your wings are turning black."

And he didn’t regret it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please do leave a comment, let me know what you think.
> 
> This fanfic is a child of Hozier's songs, influenced mostly by the tune of Arsonist's Lullaby and the lyrics of In A Week.


End file.
